


Awkward First Boyfriends

by twentyfourshreds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cute, Forgive Me, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyfourshreds/pseuds/twentyfourshreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super awkward boys, turn into super cute boys real quick. Super short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward First Boyfriends

”Are you serious? I thought I wasn't into guys." Whined John, as he looked at a picture of his friend Dave Strider on the wall beside his bed. At this point, John had to admit that Dave was rather good looking, even for a fifteen-year-old hipster from Texas. 

Thankfully, John had not scribbled on the picture of his attractive friend like he did on all of his special movie posters, which was one hell of a sad day. Dave was too special for that. John picked up his phone to check the time, it was three in the afternoon on a Sunday. So in basic terms one of the most boring times of the day. John felt like taking a nap, but he just couldn't stop staring at the picture of his best friend.

"Jeez, Strider... It's probably better that you live in Texas and I'm up here in Washington.”

Ping!

TG: hey you up for a call

EB: Sure! I've got nothing to do, just woke up from a nap.

John's phone rang loudly. Immediately, he pushed the Accept Call button and waited, almost as quickly the line picked up.

"Hey, Dave, what's up?" John exclaimed, taking a look at Dave he saw that not only was he wearing the shades that John had gotten him for his thirteenth birthday but that his usually styled hair was unkempt and it looked like too much fun for John to run his hands through.

"Nothing much, I just woke up actually. It was because I had to develop some pictures, but I had left them soaking in the wrong fucking solution and had to start over. And that was at two in the morning." Dave replied yawning and adjusting his shades.

"Dave. The impossible has been done, the cool kid, with all of his ironic coolness, has actually goofed something up?" John replied mock surprise dripping off of his words. John thought for a moment, should he tell Dave how he really felt, what would be his reaction? 'Oh god, I'm starting to freak out I've gotta calm down.' John thought, frantically as Dave said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I didn't call you to bitch about my fuck ups, I've got something to say to you."

"What is it?" John queried curious and terrified. What on earth was going on?

"Hold on a moment. Fuck, I just had the paper right here, where did I put it?" Dave muttered as he searched around his desk for the paper he needed.

"Ah, here it is, alright," Dave cleared his throat and began to read off if the piece of notebook paper.

"John, I need, to be frank with you, and I hope you don't mind, but I have a list of things I love about you that's always on my mind. Okay, here we go, John, I love your smile, and the way your teeth stick out from your mouth, it's really fucking adorable. I love your laugh, it makes me feel so high, not even cloud fucking nine could compare. I love your blue eyes, because when they shine the sky is put to shame. I love your voice, and how it gets squeaky when you're excited. I have to stop myself from kissing the screen right where you are. I love your messy hair because I have to admit you look really fucking hot when you call me right after you wake up. Even though your movies suck I love how happy you are when you talk about them. I love your body, I love your abilities, and I love you, John Egbert. God dammit I love you so much."

John was speechless because Dave Strider loved him. Dave loves him!

John looked at Dave through the screen and the look on Dave's face was so sincere, and all John could do was sit on his bed with a stupid dazed look on his face as Dave stared expectantly into the camera.

"Dave... I... Dave I-" John started but Dave cut in.

"You know what, fuck it, I knew it was hopeless, you always say 'I'm not a homosexual.' God, I was so fucking stupid. I'm sorry."

John panicked and his throat tightened he stuttered, “D-Dave no!”

“Don't hang… uh... oh jeez, don't hang up!” John nearly shouted, his voice cracking.  
“John? Are you-?”  
“Hold on please, okay, I think I've got it.” He interjected.  
A deep breath in baited silence and the word tumbled from John's mouth his voice rising in pitch as the words fell out, “Don't hang up, because... Because I-I love you too. I love you, Dave, you're funny and amazing and I love that you always wear those shades no matter how dark it is. I love your rapping, and especially your voice because it makes me feel all weird on the inside. I love you, Dave. Please, believe me."

Dave sat on the other side of the screen trying to hide the fact that tears of happiness were pouring down his face. The boy that he had had loved since they were thirteen, loved him back.

"You know what Egderp?"

"What?" John asked quietly worry still settling in his stomach.

"I'm booking a ticket to Washington State right now," Dave stated, typing away at his keyboard.

"Why?" John questioned bewildered.

"So I can say hello and kiss my boyfriend when I arrive. Can I call you that right? Because I mean, we just confessed our undying love and stuff." Dave said as he stopped and looked into the camera, right at John.

"Oh. Um, yeah. Y-yes." John squeaked out, that was all he could manage, on the inside he was so happy that the biggest, dorkiest smile was plastered on his face.

One week later John was standing in the airport. The arrivals section was huge, and Dave's plane had landed and was in the process of taxing. Dad was nice enough to let Dave stay the whole month with John, and not bake as many cakes as he usually did. John was so thankful, but elation and excitement overwhelmed him and he couldn't stay still. After a short walk around the shops, John came back to the Arrivals. Any moment Dave Strider, his boyfriend would be walking out of those doors.

John stood towards the back of the small gathering of people who were to pick up their friends, family members, and partners. Then people started to trickle through the doors and people were reunited and left as quickly as they had come. After quite a while the second wave came through, then the third. There he was, Mr. Strider with two gigantic suitcases, his shades, and a scarf wrapped around his neck despite the summer months.

John began to push through the crowd, and finally, Dave looked up, he smiled, left his luggage where it was and began to run towards John as John ran to Dave. Upon contact they embraced and stood there, hugging and not giving a fuck about the outside world.

"You two are blocking the way right there, how about we get you to the car and you can do that once we get home," Dad said as he began toting the luggage behind him. John looked up at Dave, "Hi."

"Hello," Dave looked down at John. There was a feeling between the both of them, and it was so warm and comforting and for some reason it really made John want to just reach up and kiss Dave, on the lips.

In the haze of the strange, happy emotions, John grabbed ahold of the scarf Dave was wearing and gently placed his lips on Dave's. They only stood there for a bit, but it was enough so that quite a few people started clapping.

John separated himself from Dave quickly, his face feeling sunburned. Both teens, embarrassed and nervous, began to follow after Dad, who had stopped for only a moment so that they could catch up. John took Dave's hand and entwined their fingers as they walked out of the airport. Their hands were never separated during the ride home.


End file.
